A New Love Blossoms Under the Oak
by misto-shadow
Summary: the name is crap, so just bear with me!Another training day, another day with Sasuke. But when Sakura finds another, much prettier girl kissing him, what happens? Better than it sounds. SasSak oneshotI'm gonna write a sequel later, details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **go bother someone who cares about these things. You are so lucky that I care enough to tell you that I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I didn't then this wouldn't be here. So ha.

Uhhh….why don't you let your imagination think up a name 'cause mine isn't working right now

Sakura ran through the trees, tears streaming down her face that oddly showed no emotion. She was so stunned that her brain was barely managing to keep her body working let alone keep up with facial expressions and those other useless things like thoughts and rationalization. She knew she shouldn't be so shaken up, but after seeing what she just saw breaking down was an understatement. Why did she have to see? Did life hate her that much? It was bad enough that he didn't even care if someone tried to slaughter her, let alone show affection. Maybe she wasn't worth it. Yeah, that was it. She was dirt and he was the most sacred white shoe that could never EVER get dirty (A/N: sorry for the shitty comparison, I just don't feel like thinking of a better one).

Sakura ran until her lungs burned and her face was welted with the numerous marks of stinging, whip-like branches. She crashed at the base of a huge, ancient tree and sobbed her heart out. She sat there and didn't move, even as the sun began to set and the night dwellers came out to hunt. "Why, WHY?" she screamed to the trees, pounding her fist on the tree she currently sat beneath. Sakura couldn't even manage sobbing as she remembered what had happened to make her so upset, and her breath caught in her throat, almost making her choke.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked down the hallway, humming peacefully to herself. It was early morning and Kakashi sensei was taking the group out to train yet again. Slipping on her shoes she stepped outside and rounded the corner of the house, coming upon a dreadful sight. There was a girl, standing with Sasuke, and she was talking with him, but they were too far away for Sakura to hear what they said. And after a few moments of trying to work out why Sasuke hadn't walked away, to her horror the black-haired beauty swiftly leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, catching him totally off guard. She didn't stay to find out what had happened after that, she was too distraught by the _thing _that had just occurred. Sakura ran until she reached the woods, and then the vile picture of Sasuke and that girl flashed in her mind, so she kept running._

_End flashback_

Sakura was too wrapped up in the fact that Sasuke had been kissing the girl to remember that: 1) she was kissing him 2) Sasuke looked really annoyed the whole time they were talking.

She curled up into a ball and let her mind wander, thinking about all the past fights and missions she had shared with him as the last light faded out, leaving her with the fireflies and the sliver of a moon that was quickly covered by the growing clouds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was pissed. That girl, that stupid fan girl Kylie had actually had the nerve to kiss _him._ Spitting in the dirt for the tenth time he snorted in disgust. _'I don't know who gave her the right to even _think _she could come in speaking distance of me, let alone _touch_ me!' I need a restraining order…' _he fumed as he began to train. Kakashi spoke after about fifteen minutes, and he was clearly annoyed, although he tried to hide it. "Naruto, Sasuke, where is Sakura? She is to be training, not taking a day off." Sasuke didn't respond, but let himself think about something else besides revenge for a moment. _'Sakura is not one to miss training…..what could be so important to make her skip? Ailment, maybe?' _Naruto spoke up in reply to the question. "I don't know where she went exactly, but I saw her run off this morning. She looked pretty upset." "Hmmmm…" Kakashi nodded and went silent, eyes connecting with Sasukes. Understanding the silent order to go find her Sasuke jumped into the trees and disappeared, a bit annoyed that he was going to look for the no-show.

As the sun set he checked back with Kakashi, asking if Sakura had returned. The only answer was a shaking head, so he was off again in search of the missing girl. Even though he didn't show it, Sasuke was worried. Sakura liked him and he knew it, but she didn't throw herself at him like most other girls did. She was different, and he knew that too. That's why he was worried, and maybe, just maybe, he felt something for her too. The light of the sun had gone, and Sasuke was jumping from limb to limb in search of the pink haired ninja. Where could she be? There! He spotted the girl, curled up against the side of a particularly large tree tears running freely down her cheeks. He watched her for a while, wondering what could have been so upsetting to make her this way. His eyes widened when she spoke, in a choked and tired voice. "Why did this happen……why did I have to fall for the one guy who everybody liked…..and now he's got a girlfriend who's ten times better looking than me."

Sasuke was torn, he wanted to comfort the heart broken girl, but he was seething because she had assumed that Kylie was his _girlfriend. Ick._ So he sat, watching her cry, and he thought about why she was so crushed. _'I'm going to get back at that witch for kissing me! She made Sakura cry….' _He was shocked. Shocked at the fact that he did care about Sakura, and confused at what he should do. He was too proud to go down there and hug her, maybe say some comforting words. All Sasuke could think of doing that wouldn't hurt his pride was jumping down there and telling Sakura to get up and stop crying because Kakashi wanted to talk to her about missing his training. The only thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rolled over and sighed, giving up all hopes of ever meaning something to Sasuke. Without that hope, she wanted to lay there and rot away. Nothing was important to her anymore. Nothing. So it was decided then, she was going to lay there and let the forest scavengers eat her when she died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped silently down out of the tree and walked over to Sakuras huddled up form. "Sakura." He said in an even, emotionless voice. She whipped around and stared up at him, bewilderment clouding her eyes. Realizing who was standing there she wiped her puffy red eyes and questioned him in a choked and sad voice. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He was hurt inside, but he didn't show it. She looked so alone, crushed, and terribly upset. Did Sakura really care THAT much about him? "Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you." Averting his eyes he felt raw and heartless. He sounded so….so uncaring and cruel. He didn't even bother to ask if she was alright! "I'm not going back, Sasuke. I am staying here and letting the scavengers get me when I die." Sasuke looked at Sakura in astonishment. She what? She sounded so lifeless just then, uncaring even. Like him. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore, just watching her fall to pieces and looking so helpless and hurt.

He then did something that shocked him as much as it did Sakura. He picked her up and sat down where she had been, bringing her down on his lap. Sakura went rigid when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest as he leaned on the tree, sighing for no particular reason at all. "Fine. Then I will sit here and die with you too." Even though his voice was emotionless, he was welling up with happiness inside. He finally knew what it was like to care. He no longer wanted to go after Itachi and rip his lungs out through his mouth, because it wouldn't really matter if Sakura wasn't there to congratulate him when he returned home. "Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura was stunned. He was holding her! He was holding _her!_ "Relax, Sakura." A small smile drifted across his lips as she did so, snuggling deeper into his warmth. "Sakura….that girl, she isn't my girlfriend. I don't even like her, and she won't leave me alone." Sakura closed her eyes and smiled joyously, knowing that the one she longed for all these years had finally showed emotion. And not just any emotion, _he was showing compassion, towards her._

Sasuke lifted Sakura again, and for a brief moment she was disappointed that this affection she longed for was going to be cut short. But Sasuke didn't lift her off of him; he simply turned her around and set her back down as he sat up straight. For a few seconds they just stayed like this, him staring into her eyes as she sat there with her legs wrapped around his waist staring back at him. Then, it was almost as if time stopped when Sasuke took Sakuras face gently in his hands and pulled her close, their noses almost touching. "Sakura…..she doesn't mean anything to me, but….but you do and you better not die on me, okay?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she smiled and nodded, unable to speak. She never imagined she meant anything to the one she cared about most, and now he was telling her she did? A lump rose in her throat and her breath caught, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke wiped it away tenderly with his thumb and closed the distance between the two. Sakura was shocked for a brief moment when Sasuke kissed her gently, almost in an unsure fashion. Then she didn't hesitate to respond, kissing him back.

It was all she ever dreamed about and more, sweet and unexpected yet perfect in every way. This was right, and there was no way on Earth she was going to let the scavengers get her now! Breaking apart the two stared softly into each others eyes, and for the first time she saw Sasuke smile, small may it be, but it was a genuine smile non the less. Sasuke turned Sakura around in his lap once more and settled against the tree, fully content with life now. And when he found Itachi, he would most definitely kill him, because he had a very good reason to live now. Sakura cuddled further into Sasukes chest and sighed happily, and in response to her want to be closer Sasuke pulled her back fully against him and wrapped his arms snugly around her waist once more. "Sasuke?" "Huh?" "Sasuke…..do you… do you really care about me?" She tilted her head upwards and he looked down at her, another small, hesitant smile crossing his face. After a long silence he finally spoke up. "Yes, yes Sakura, I believe I do."

And they just sat there, content with each others presence and rhythmic breathing. Sakura fell into a warm, comfortable sleep to the time of her only loves chest rise and fall, rise and fall. After realizing Sakura had drifted off into dreamland Sasuke did the same, her luscious scent filling his nose. And for the first time since his family's death, he was truly happy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up and looked at her surroundings in puzzlement, and then remembered how she got there. _'Sasuke…' _she thought sadly, and then remembered what had happened _after_ she got there. _'But…was it all a dream? Am I sitting under this tree going insane because I haven't eaten in two days and I saw that girl…._kissing _Sasuke?' _she then looked down at the pale, strong arms that were wrapped firmly around her waist and realized she was still snuggled in his lap. So she wasn't crazy! It had happened! The morning was crisp and refreshingly cool, but she was warm and comfortable in the embrace of her one and only, his soft breath tickling the back of her neck. Sakura smiled and let out a small squeal of delight, then realizing her action smacked her hand over her mouth, disgusted with herself for acting like a giddy little fan girl and hoping she hadn't woken Sasuke. For a few tense moments she sat there, and when he didn't stir she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Sighing contentedly Sakura stared up at the lush green canopy with twinkling emerald eyes as the sun created an unearthly glow while warming the tender leaves. _'It's so perfect…' _she thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the delicious morning air.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, and the first thing he saw was Sakuras pink hair against his chest. Confusion swept over him, and then he recalled what happened last night. Not wanting to break this perfect position he kept his breath slow and even as if he were still asleep. After a few moments of comfort and peace he wanted to look at her face and make sure that her face had returned to its natural self after all the crying she had done yesterday. In one fluid moment he lifted her up off his lap and stood, letting a smirk play with his features when he saw Sakuras bewildered facial expression. Recovering quickly she smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Sasuke!" He nodded in return as the expressionless façade masked his features once more. The others were probably worried, so Sasuke simply offered his arm silently and when Sakura looped hers around it they began walking back to civilization, her head resting on his shoulder. The long, seemingly endless walk in the woods was comfortably silent between the two, and the only sound was the constant twittering of birds and chattering chipmunks and squirrels.

'_Huh, I didn't realize I had gone so far!' _Sakura thought. _'But I'm glad I did, the further away the longer I get to walk with him like this!' _Sasuke looked down at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, noticing how gorgeous she was in the morning sunlight, a sweet breeze blowing her pink locks over her eyes. Wanting more contact with his first affection he pulled his arm out of her grasp and wrapped it around her waist, barely catching the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. Smirking ever so slightly in satisfaction he walked on, pondering over this new emotion he felt towards her. Although the distance was far, the walk in the woods ended too soon for both of them as they returned to their current lodging. Before entering they pulled apart, knowing there would be some awkward questions if they walked in like that. But just as Sakura put her hand out to open the door, Sasuke cupped her cheek gently in his hand and pulled her close, landing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and they locked eyes, and for the first time Sakura saw something different in Sasukes bleak orbs, compassion maybe? Whatever it was she liked it, and smiled at him warmly.

They may not have been able to tell anyone about this strange new relationship, but neither was ashamed to keep it a well protected secret. Yes, someday it would become something more, but for now, silent stares and partnered combat would do. And nothing, I mean nothing, would break the bond they shared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's up peeps? Did ya like this sweet little Sasuke/Sakura fic? I hope you did, cause I enjoyed writing it! If anybody wants a sequel, all ya gotta do is ask, and I'll get to it once I finish my Inuyasha fic. Or, if you didn't like it, give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, NOT flames on how I could improve! Don't ask me where they were cause I don't know, it wasn't really something I felt like getting into. I appreciate any reviews I get (not flames, I'll just flame you back! So deal.) and I hope you liked the fluff. Later days, my peeps!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	2. Update Info!

Authors note….uhh, chapter thingy

Hey all my peeps! I am going to write a sequel to this, or I might just add on, I dunno. But I am going to write more! You can bet your buttons on that! It's gonna take a while though, because I want to finish the Inuyasha fic I'm currently writing first. I had no idea I'd get so much praise for this little fic, and I'm really sorry I'm not gonna update right away for all you awesome readers! So please be patient, and I'll work on this as soon as I can! So in the meantime, you could go read my Inuyasha fic and support faster updates:)

Now here's a list of all my sweet awesome reviewers, thanks for reading!

**Tannenbaum Bell**

**Link Fangirl01**

**shawwty16**

**Videl1212**

**x Ashiyame De La Luna x**

**aubrey-coffin**

**Drummer-Blossom**

**JaLye**

**SweetAnimeAngelSakura**

**M Warrior**

**windsoftiti**

Thanks again for reviewing and supporting my fic! Later days!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
